El olor a la verdad
by Alelovelove
Summary: la intervención de una chica en la tranquila vida de Chii y Hideki conllevará a la pareja a rememorar el pasado de Dita y Zima... ¿quiénes eran realmente?¿con qué fin fueron construídos?¿y si en el fondo fueran...?no, imposible...


CAPÍTULO 1

En mitad del terror que causaba la propia oscuridad en la que se encontraba atrapada, la niña permaneció paralizada durante varios segundos, tratando de que el miedo y el nerviosismo no se reflejaran en sus facciones.

Había visto una luz. Una luz que parecía venir de una puerta mal cerrada y que debía de ser la única salida de aquel infierno sin fin de negrura y soledad.

La cálida luz resultó ser irresistible y la niña no opuso resistencia. Se aproximó a ella con sigilo y de puntillas hasta rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos. A esta prudente distancia, trocó por limitarse a ojear a través del rabillo de obertura por el que la puerta dejaba pasar su luz en vez de entrar directamente.

Y lo que vio no se libraría de ella con tanta facilidad.

La escena del crimen reencarnada en un adolescente vuelto de espaldas a ella, y justo bajo sus pies el cadáver, fresco y rendido a los pies de su cazador.

El cazador que posteriormente iba a ser cazado por aquella niña.

El chico la descubrió gracias al espejo que tenía en frente, largo y que directamente reflejaba lo que aparecía cerca de la puerta que creía haber cerrado. Sonrió para sus adentros y sentenció con una voz ronca y grave:

Buenas noches para usted, soñadora…- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- veo que efectivamente, vos sois la testigo a la que, lamentablemente, no puedo cazar, simple hecho es el que usted no está en su propio sueño… Pero apañármelas lograré.

Y como un rayo se deslizó al lado de la chiquilla que dio un respingo a sentir al cazador tan cerca. Aún así, trató mantener la calma e interiorizar lo que sentía.

Se giró hacia él con ojos inquisitivos.

_Cazador de sueños_… veo que has decidido venir…

El otro soltó una risita protuberante.

Pero si siempre vengo…- se le aproximó peligrosamente- independientemente de que vos, niña, estéis o no para observar mi hecho.

Veo que vas a seguir como siempre…

De pronto, el rostro del muchacho mostró de todo menos satisfacción.

Sabes perfectamente que elección no tengo…- le recordó con un hilillo de voz

Pero ya sé como hacerlo…- le contestó la niña con cara de alegría e entusiasmo- siempre la historia acaba igual… tú muriendo, yo ganando, por que mi deber como testigo no es solo observar, sino acabar contigo y así liberar a tus presas de las garras de la muerte… pero… ¿no te aburre ya esa historia? ¿no te cansas de perder siempre?

El chico desvió la mirada, incómodo. Evidentemente, la niña tenía razón.

Ella se lo tomó como un sí y prosiguió:

En ese caso… ¿qué pasaría si me mataras tú a mí? ¿y si por un casual mi muerte provocara tu liberación?

¿Por qué lo dices…? ¿por el simple hecho de que yo porto el sentido contrario de lo que debería de pasar?

Ella negó impetuosamente con la cabeza.

No es ese el caso… yo me refiero a que extrañamente, cuando despierto de mi sueño, bueno, de mi viaje por los sueños de otras personas… se me cruza la rareza de que cuando eso ocurre dependientemente de lo que ha ocurrido aquí, en la vida real sucede lo contrario. ¿Cómo crees entonces que perdías todas las noches sin yo hacerte nada?

El muchacho pareció caer en la cuenta.

Entonces…

La niña asintió.

Entonces si tú me matas, en la vida real ocurrirá lo contrario, es decir, que yo no moriré y que supondría que tú pierdes y que te capturo… ¿es de lógica no?

Bueno… de lógica de lógica… no; vos me has hecho pensar mucho… sois muy lista…

Recibió las risas de la niña como única respuesta.

Bueno, pues a qué esperas… mátame.

El otro parecía algo aturdido.

¿Seguro…?

¿Acaso no te lo he pedido?

Sí, pero…

¿Pues a qué esperas?

El chico suspiró con resignación y sacó los colmillos. Su manera de beber la vida en los sueños de la gente era esa, bebiendo de ellos, y para ello, empleaba su propia arma: los colmillos de su boca, que en cualquier lugar que los clavara del cuerpo, absorbían la vida como si se tratase de un jugo.

Cuando se hubo acercado tanto como para lamerle el cuello (lo más épico y vulgar que se le ocurrió, para familiarizar a la chica con lo que iba a hacer), la niña le paró en seco con su queda voz.

¿Duele…?

Eso hizo que el muchacho se sintiera todavía peor. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel mundo gris era que su única amiga, que estaba obligada a acabar con él y quitarle la comida por desgracia, sufriera.

Moriría por ella, pero… por otra parte, ella quería salvarle a él. Algo significaría eso…

Y lo que ella decía, él lo hacía por que la quería. Y además, tenía bastante hambre…

Como puede ver vos, yo estoy vivo todavía, al menos que sepa yo, por lo que no puedo contestar a su deseada pregunta.

Y mientras hablaba, el aliento salió de su boca y chocó con el cuello de la muchacha.

Prométeme una cosa- dijo la niña reprimiendo el deseo de gritar cuando los colmillos de su amigo se clavaron en su carne. Como éste no podía contestar ni asentir porque estaba ocupado, la chica continuó- que en mi mundo dejarás de hablar de esa forma tan rara… no creo que sea un lenguaje apropiado para mi tiempo…

Y aunque el chico no podía hablar ni asentir, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios sangrientos.


End file.
